earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The faith of the holy light
The Light is a mysterious and benevolent force in the universe. Wielding the Light is a matter of having willpower or faith in one's own ability to do it. The Light is often said to bring about feelings of positive emotion—hope, courage, comfort—and the like. In a poetic sense, it can be said that the emotions which the Light brings about come from the "heart." Before life began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... However, great torrents of living energy flitted through the mirror depths of the Light, in the form of a boundless prismatic sea swelling across all existence unfettered by the confines of time and space, their movements conjuring a symphony of joy and hope. As the Light's ocean expanded. Holy Light by some cultures is a non-theistic religion. The organization closest related to the Light is the Church of the Holy Light. The followers of the Holy Light do not worship any gods. Instead, it is a philosophy, training its followers to seek perfection within themselves. It is very much an active practice of virtue rather than a passive worship. Those who follow it closely gain spiritual awareness and guidance, allowing them to lead others. The Holy Light teaches that there is a connection between the self and the universe. This connection manifests as what we feel through both senses and emotions. When a person is moved, through seeing something breathtaking or feeling love for another, that emotion connects him to the universe. Experiencing the emotion ensures that he exists, as something within him felt the emotions or processed the sensual awareness. Because he exists, so must the universe that gave him that feeling. From there, he can act upon the universe, causing more changes to create feeling in others. Thus, the followers of Holy Light seek to make the world a better place by being true to their own emotions. The next step in recognizing this connection between the self and the universe is developing the goodness within and without. If one wishes for happiness, one must work to better the universe to make others happy. Experiencing the glory and beauty of the world will in turn tap into the inner beauty and glory within one's soul. However, giving in to greed, despair, and unhappiness will only darken the universe. The Holy Light is the glory of the universe reflected upon the soul and mirrored back onto itself. The Faith of the holy lights does not exist only as a religion, it also exists just like a town. its members needs to call to crusade if the main leader of it calls for it. and Must do tasks ordered to them by the Paladins. Paladins are the hightest state of rank in the church of the holy light. a Paladin can make someone else a paladin, but Must answer to the one who made him a paladin. First of Paladins, PiaNa1453's paladin is Andreih1200, wich is the Second in command in the Church of the holy light. Category:Religion Category:Religions